Don't Blink
by playwright82
Summary: Lily is getting married and she's really excited, but really nervous. Her parents are helping her and wondering when their kids grew up so much.


**Summary: Lily is getting married and she's really excited, but really nervous. Her parents are helping her and wondering when their kids grew up so much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never did. Never will. I don't make any money from writing this. Never did. Never will.**

**A/N: This was written for the Potter Family Challenge using the character of Lily Luna Potter. Also written for the Represent That Character! Challenge and the One Million Added Words Competition.**

* * *

><p>Don't Blink<p>

Lily Luna Potter ran into her mother's bedroom holding her wedding dress in one hand and her veil in the other.

"Hand me those and sit." Her mother, Ginny Potter, pointed at her vanity before taking the dress and veil from her daughter.

After hanging the items, Ginny walked up behind her daughter and put her hands on Lily's shoulders. Lily grabbed her mother's hand and locked eyes with her in the mirror.

"I'm so nervous, Mummy." Lily only called Ginny "Mummy" when she was scared or sick. That told Ginny how scared Lily really was.

"I know, Sweetheart. I was a bride once, too."

Lily turned and faced her mother. "How did you get over your nerves?"

Ginny leaned in like she was imparting a great secret. "I didn't. Not until I was walking down the aisle on the arm of your grandfather toward the man I was certain I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. When I saw your father waiting for me, a calm fell over me and I knew I was doing the right thing."

Lily smiled. "I love him so much. I'm excited and scared all at once. I'm so nervous I haven't eaten yet."

"Well, we can't have you fainting at the altar, so we will get one of your cousins or brothers up here with food." Ginny sent her Patronus downstairs with a message to get something for the bride to eat.

Lily turned back to the vanity mirror. Ginny picked up a brush and started brushing Lily's long red hair. It took Ginny back to when Lily was little and still needed Ginny to brush her hair. She looked in the mirror and wondered when her little girl had grown up.

They heard a noise in the doorway where Harry was standing with two plates of sandwiches and crisps. When Ginny took them from him, he said, "I figured something light would be better than what the boys wanted to send up."

Ginny smiled and Lily shot a grateful look to her father. Harry walked over to Lily and kissed the top of her head. He rested his hands on her shoulders and squeezed slightly. "How are you feeling, Baby?"

Lily gave her father a smile. "Scared, nervous, excited and like I'm the luckiest girl alive."

Ginny shot a look at Lily. Lily noticed the look in the mirror and answered her mother without being asked a question. "I have a family that loves me and will support me no matter what."

Ginny and Harry shared a smile.

"How did you get so smart?" Harry asked.

"I've always been this smart. It just took until now for you to notice." Lily smiled at her parents.

Ginny shooed Harry out so the women could finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>Harry knocked before entering the room. He heard a muffled, "Come in," and walked in to get his wife and daughter to go to the wedding venue. He pulled up short when he saw Lily.<p>

"How do I look, Daddy?"

"You look just like your mother did on our wedding day. You are absolutely beautiful." Harry had tears in his eyes as he gazed at his daughter. "It's official. You're not my baby anymore."

Lily started crying and walked over to hug her father. "I'll always be your baby."

Harry hugged Lily tight.

Ginny said, "Not too tight. You don't want to wrinkle her dress."

Harry heard the tears in Ginny's voice and turned to see the tears in her eyes. He released his daughter and hugged his wife. Then Ginny took her turn to hug Lily.

They went downstairs to where her brothers were waiting. When they saw Lily, their jaws dropped.

Lily paused on the steps and asked, "That bad?"

James shook his head. "That good."

Albus said, "You are stunning. I hope he knows how lucky he is."

Lily smiled. "I know he does."

James and Albus led their sister out to the carriage that would take them to the wedding venue. Harry turned to Ginny again and hugged her.

"When did our children grow up?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I think I blinked and missed it."

He chuckled. "Me, too."

* * *

><p>The venue was a park not far from their house. It had been closed to the public for the duration of the wedding. There were separate tents that were closed off; one for the bride and one for the groom. Lily was in her tent with her parents waiting for the time when her father would walk her down the aisle.<p>

She only had two bridesmaids; her cousin, Rose, and her best friend from Hogwarts, Amber Sullivan. They were making sure all the last minute things were in order. James and Albus were doing their duties as groomsmen.

Ginny walked over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. She cupped Lily's face in her hands and said, "I love you, Sweetheart. I will always love you." Ginny kissed Lily on the forehead and then walked out of the tent to be escorted to her seat.

Lily and her maids lined up to walk down the aisle with Lily on Harry's arm. As the bridesmaids left the tent Harry turned to Lily.

"I just want to say, that I love you, Baby. You aren't my little girl anymore."

"I will always be your little girl, Daddy."

A tear slid down Harry's cheek. Lily wiped his tear away while tears slid down her cheeks. He kissed her forehead and turned to walk his little girl to the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

As Lily started down the aisle, she had the brief thought, _Mum was right_, before she laid eyes on Scorpius Malfoy and the world reduced to the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: This made me cry while writing it. I'm a daddy's girl and while I haven't gotten married yet, I imagined what it would be like when I did. I drew on some of what my mom told me about her wedding (my grandfather cried) and weddings I've seen on TV and in movies. I had to replace it a couple of times due to after-posting edits.**


End file.
